


First Impression: Crazy

by PhoenixRising360



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slashy take on Gibbs' first impression of Tony. Inspired by NFA's First Impressions challenge but was too short to enter into the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression: Crazy

Leroy Jethro Gibbs startled as he looked up into the green eyes of the police detective who had just tackled him to the ground. He hadn't expected eyes so green. He hadn't expected the man to be so good looking. He hadn't expected to feel a spark of recognition as he gazed up at him.

Gibbs threw a half-hearted punch, part of his mind on the job, knowing being arrested would increase his street cred but also because he was so off-balance after looking up at the cop. The cop reacted predictably, arrested him, hauled him into the police station.

The cop who arrested him kept glancing back at him and he surreptitiously stole glances at him via the rear-view mirror. He really was a good-looking guy and Gibbs felt unexpected pleasure at looking at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd never been attracted to a guy before but he found himself drawn to this man in a way he'd never experienced toward another man. His eyes were drawn to the man's lips, full, a little pouty, a lot kissable.

Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? He'd never wanted to kiss a man before. An involuntary smile played at his lips. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. What the hell was wrong with him? Was this his brain's reactionary response to Stephanie divorcing him? To find himself suddenly attracted to a man? It was a stupid notion anyway. He wasn't into guys, and especially not Baltimore police detectives. Never mind that this one was probably one of the best looking men he'd ever laid eyes on.

At the police station, Gibbs told them who he was and Detective DiNozzo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. After verifying the phone number that Gibbs gave him, he made the call to confirm it, disbelief etched his face as he did so until he hung up the phone.

Detective DiNozzo half-laughed as he hung up the phone, "Well, it's confirmed. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is an NCIS agent."

Something glittered in Detective DiNozzo's eyes as he looked at Gibbs and Gibbs could feel the spark between them. They had chemistry. Gibbs could feel it. He didn't think it was obvious to DiNozzo's partner, but it was palpable between them. He felt like something had slammed into his chest at 100 miles per hour. It was beyond his control and he found it pleasant, welcome even. It was different…but a good different. A kind of different that was unexpected but not unwelcome.

Three divorces could drive a man crazy. This was proof. New rule: Don't get married. He'd assign a number to it later.


End file.
